


Then, Now

by eerian_sadow



Series: Nobilius [24]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Mentions of past abuse, Noble AU, Prowl Week 2020, old photographs, prowl week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Prowl and Optimus pass the evening together, looking at old memories and making plans for new ones.
Relationships: Optimus & Prowl
Series: Nobilius [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/861736
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Prowl Week 2020 and the creator's choice prompt! I didn't pick a prompt. Instead I finished up an old piece that hadn't seen the light of day in a while. 
> 
> Chronologically, this is set during the last quarter of "Love Me Tomorrow." There absolutely WILL BE SPOILERS. Chapters 1 & 2 are safe to read without getting spoiled. Do not read chapter 3 if you don't want spoilers. 
> 
>   
> (And I promise to finish "Love Me Tomorrow" this year.)  
> 

“Lord Prowl, you should not be out here so late without a cloak.” The Praxian started at the voice, then relaxed as Optimus draped a large fur-trimmed cloak around his shoulders. “The nights grow cold quickly, during this part of the vorn.”

“I had not realized it was so late, or that the temperature had fallen so rapidly.” The black and white mech snuggled into the cloak with a sigh. “I was thinking about Praxus and my brothers.”

“Not unpleasant thoughts, I hope?” The Iaconian sat down on the garden bench, turned so that he was facing the younger lord.

“No. I was remembering the time we sneaked out of the palace to watch a lunar eclipse.” Prowl's lips curled upward in the soft smile he often wore when speaking about his brothers. “My aunt helped us pack snacks and then the four of us sat out in the garden for joors. It was almost dawn by the time we went back inside, but we had all been so excited that Duster let us stay. As far as I know, Lord Strikefast never even found out about our excursion.”

Optimus couldn't resist a smile of his own. “I have never seen an eclipse on Cybertron, lunar or solar. You and your family viewed a rare sight.”

“That surprises me, considering all the things that you have done.” The Praxian’s smile widened. “I have image captures that Bluestreak made from his memory files if you would like to see them.”

“I would enjoy that. Should I ask Bumblebee to bring out snacks?”

Prowl shook his head. “As much as I enjoy being wrapped in your cloak, we should go inside. The cold becomes painful in my sensory wings after too long. It would have interrupted me soon enough.”

“Perhaps you could share them in the comfort of your suite, then. That will give you the opportunity to retreat directly to the bath, if your wings do not warm sufficiently to ease your pain.”

"I would enjoy that." Prowl got to his feet, careful not to step on the taller mech's cloak. Then he pulled it off his shoulders and held it out. 

Optimus shook his head. "You should wear it until we are inside. I do not want the cold to irritate your wings."

"I am more likely to step on and tear it as we walk. I will be fine for the distance to the door."

"Very well." Optimus did not look convinced, but he took the cloak back and swung it around so that it draped around his own shoulders. Then he stepped closer to the Praxian, and wrapped a cloak covered arm around him, making sure that the cloth covered Prowl's wings. "Now, I believe that we are ready to go inside."

The warmth of Optimus' frame was as soothing as the cloak, and Prowl couldn't suppress another smile as he looked up at the taller mech. "Yes, I believe we are."


	2. Chapter 2

Optimus had been as fascinated by the still images of his family as he had been by the eclipse. Prowl had only intended to show him the event itself, but that had quickly turned into showing pictures of his brothers when they were younger and telling stories about the things the three of them all remembered fondly. 

If Optimus realized that Prowl often quickly glossed over the photos where he looked particularly scarred or injured, he gave no sign. It was a relief not to have to explain any of those incidents and ruin their evening.

“Who is this?” Optimus pointed to a figure, cut off on the edge of a photo from when Prowl had been no more than three vorns old. The mech was a dusty pink with white accents, and was holding out a pair of candies for Prowl and a slightly older Streetstar.

“My carrier,” Prowl replied softly, reaching out to touch the image. “Confection would always allow my brothers into the kitchens with me, even though the other cooks were irritated when they would get in the way. He was willing to be their surrogate parent in as many ways as Lord Strikefast would allow.”

“I am glad that he and Duster were alike in that way. All of you deserved the love of a parent.” Optius put an arm around Prowl’s shoulders and hugged him gently. “Do you have other photographs of your carrier?”

“Only a few. Bluestreak was the only one of us who was old enough to realize he should save memories to permanent archives or print them out before Confection died. The memories I still have are too fragmented to reproduce now.” Prowl stared at the image for a moment longer, letting himself feel the sadness that still flooded his spark when he talked about his carrier. Then he turned a few pages in the album and pointed to another picture, one of his carrier and his Aunt Duster playfully throwing copper flakes at each other in the palace kitchen. “This was the first time any of us met Aunt Duster, though I had spoken to her over comms a few times. None of us had ever heard my carrier laugh so much before.”

Optimus squeezed him again. “They look very happy here.”

“They were. We all were, while she was visiting.” Prowl turned the page and showed Optimus a series of photos of himself curled up on his carrier’s chestplates. Both of them were recharging peacefully. “I was about four vorns here. Bluestreak and Streetstar had access to my carrier’s room at any time, though I didn’t understand why then. They hid there when Strikefast was… When he was angry. Neither of us knew Bluestreak had come in this day, though. He gave me these print outs not long after I reached maturity.”

“Elita used to recharge on Lancer’s chest the same way.” Optimus was smiling fondly when Prowl looked up. “Ultra Magnus and I were both too long to ever fit like that, and Springer and Rodimus didn’t like to be held for long periods, but Elita would stay on our carrier’s chest like that for joors. I always thought it would be very soothing.”

“It was.” Prowl had no idea how Optimus always knew that he didn’t want to discuss some specific elements of his past, but he was grateful for it now. He wanted the other mech to see these pictures, but he wasn’t ready to talk about all of the memories that went with them. “If I am fortunate enough to carry sparklings in the future, I hope that they will also enjoy recharging like this.”

“I hope that you can experience that joy as well.” the larger mech hugged him again, that same comforting squeeze, before leaning forward and tapping a picture that wasn’t part of the set of him napping with his carrier. “What is this? I do not believe that i have seen anything like it on Cybertron.” 

Prowl studied the image in question for a moment before smiling. The photograph was of an expanse of silvery liquid with a single mechanimal--specifically a gyrofalcon--diving down to grab something from the sea. “I took this from the deck of the fishing boat I own. We were on the Mithril Sea, early in the morning and the falcon was hunting for the same fish we had come out to catch. I had never seen one before that day, though Captain Longline tells stories of them often.”

The larger mech was obviously surprised. “You own a fishing boat?”

“I do.” Prowl smiled, truly proud of this accomplishment. “Bluestreak helped me establish a small shipping company that moves fuel and goods across the sea. One of the ships was already outfitted as a fishing boat, though, and I saw no reason to change it and retrain the crew or hire an entirely new one. Fish from the Mithril Sea are very popular for dishes among the nobility in Vos and Praxus, and they are a sustainable fuel source for the poorer districts away from the capitol.”

He turned the page quickly, to a series of photographs showing his small fleet and each of the four ships in more detail. He tapped one. “This is the fishing boat, the Mithril Princess. When I still lived in Praxus, I sometimes snuck away to go out with them. Captain Longline never minded, as long as I put in a share of the day’s work. It’s likely that I know more about fishing than any other noble in the history of Praxus.”

“Perhaps one day, you and Captain Longline would do me the honor of taking me out on the ship with you.” Optimus smiled, looking both proud and impressed. “I have never been fishing, and have only read about the Mithril Sea in passing.” 

“I would enjoy that.” Prowl’s wings fluttered happily, and he realized with dismay that they were as sore as Optimus had worried about them becoming. “Perhaps we can arrange the details over morning energon? It would most likely have to be after the bonding ceremony, given my other duties.” 

“Of course. That sounds like a very pleasant way to enjoy breakfast.” Optimus’ gaze drifted briefly to his wings. “Are you feeling all right?” 

“My sensory wings ache, as you feared. I’m afraid that I will have to interrupt our evening for that hot bath you mentioned earlier.” He frowned as he spoke. Despite how sad it still made him to talk about his carrier or his childhood in Praxus, he had been enjoying the time spent with Optimus. 

“I understand. It is getting late, as well.” The larger mech hugged him again before standing up, careful not to jostle Prowl’s wings as his arm slid away. “I will look forward to our breakfast, while you care for your wings.” 

“Thank you, Optimus. Perhaps I can show you the photographs of the Helix Garden in the morning, as well. It is the most treasured place in Praxus.” 

“I would like that.” Optimus smiled at him again. “Good night, Prowl. Rest well.” 

“Good night, Optimus. Pleasant recharge.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE BE SPOILERS FOR "LOVE ME TOMORROW."
> 
> Please come back later if you don't want to be spoiled.
> 
> Seriously, last chance. Spoilers Ahead.

Optimus wandered the halls of the palace for almost a joor after he left Prowl’s suite. His thoughts were conflicted and his feelings in turmoil after spending such a pleasant evening with the other mech.

He had enjoyed it, far more than enjoying the company of a friend and much more than was proper.

After several long groons, he stopped in front of his sire’s door and knocked softly. If anyone would have advice for him, especially regarding _this_ problem, it would be Sentinel.

The door opened and Optimus stepped inside. He looked toward his sire’s study, and when he didn’t immediately see the mech, he looked to the servant who had opened the door. “Is my father available?”

“In his berth room, my lord.”

“Thank you.” He walked through the receiving room to the door that would let him into Sentinel’s berth room. He stopped in the doorway when he realized that Sentinel was settled into his berth with a book--one of his carrier’s old history tomes judging by the thickness and cracks in the cover--unwilling to interrupt.

But, in that uncanny way he had for as long as long as Optimus could remember, his sire looked up at him. “Optimus? Is something wrong?”

“I am unsure. Do you have time to talk, father?” He wanted his sire’s advice but not if it would cost him his rest. They could talk in the morning, after his breakfast with Prowl.

“I always have time for you, my child. Come in and sit down.” Sentinel waited until Optimus had followed his instructions, stepping into the room and settling down on the end of his recharge berth the way he often had as a youngling, then he spoke again. “What is going on?”

“I spent the evening with Lord Prowl,” Optimus began, “After finding him shivering in the garden. I had not intended to, but I spent almost three joors with him tonight.”

“You often spend time with Lord Prowl, and care for his needs when he overlooks them.” Sentinel gave him a careful look, and Optimus wasn’t sure what it might mean. He hoped, though, that it was not anger. “What made this evening different?”

“I…” Optimus cycled his vents, trying to put his feelings into words. “I enjoyed our evening, as I always do, but I enjoyed it as more than simple companionship. I cannot speak for Lord Prowl, but I felt that we were more than friends as we spoke. He showed me photographs of his carrier and places in Praxus that he _wanted_ to show me. He told me stories of his younglinghood. We discussed planning a trip to see the places in his photographs. And now I find myself very conflicted.”

“Why is that, Optimus? You know that I want you to be a friend and even a companion to Lord Prowl. He will outlive me by a considerable margin, after all.”

“I think…” he hesitated as the realization hit him like a lightning strike. “I think I am falling in love with him, father.”

Sentinel smiled gently at him. “Optimus, I could have told you that days ago.”

“You could? And you aren’t angry?”

“My child, Lord Prowl is the first mechanism you have shown an interest in since you were a youngling. I could not possibly be angry about that. I wish for you and your siblings happiness above all things, you know that.”

“But he is contracted to bond with you.”

“Yes, I am aware.” Sentinel’s smile turned teasing for a moment. “I have been considering that, however. I believe that he should bond to someone closer to his own age, don’t you?”

“I do, father, you know that. But we both know that he…” Optimus trailed off as his sire’s words processed. “Oh!”

His sire chuckled at his reaction.

“He won’t be willing to amend the contract, though. Not when relations with Praxus are at stake.”

“I am not so sure,” Sentinel replied. “But that is something that he must decide for himself. Until then, please do not feel guilty for your feelings or for spending time with Prowl outside your usual duties. Since his arrival, I find that his happiness matters as much as that of my own children.”

“Do I... Do you think that I should tell him, father?”

“Not until you yourself are certain.” The older mech smiled again. “It will mean more to both of you, if you are sure of your own own feelings.”

“Yes, I think you are right. Thank you, father.” Optimus smiled weakly. He was relieved that his sire wasn't angry, but now he was worried about Prowl’s potential future again. 

“You are welcome. Now, tell me about this trip that Lord Prowl wants to take you on. He has never spoken of taking me anywhere in Praxus.”

Optimus smiled and shook his head at his sire's obvious redirection. Soothing his worries with distraction was clearly something that wouldn't change as he got older. And for that, he was grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome on all my fics!
> 
> Like what I'm doing? Visit me on Tumblr for more fic, and ways to get a fic like this for yourself!  
> https://eerian-sadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't do Tumblr? Find me on Dreamwidth and Pillowfort! https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/ or https://www.pillowfort.io/eerian_sadow


End file.
